Buddy System
The 'Buddy System '''is the function in WAR that allows North to bring an ally on missions. The buddies available depend on the faction you chose at the start, the neutral factions you sway in your favor, and the roaming characters you recruit. Each buddy can develop a bond with the character, a higher bond gives you more bonuses. Luxian Buddies Cerulean Breeze ''See Cerulean Breeze. Cerulean is the first buddy given to North when he joins the Luxian Empire. Cerulean is the easiest Luxian to bond with, a lot more obedient and forgiving than his own allies. His combat style is versatile, able to do whatever style fits your objective. He starts with a Luxian Execution Halberd. Spirit Blade See Spirit Blade. Spirit is one of the buddies you can acquire in the Luxian Empire. Spirit is a tough partner, only really useful in loud situations. His stealth stats are very low compared to the other choices. Although, if you're wanting to slaughter your enemies, Spirit is a great buddy for you. Spirit starts with a Luxian Shortsword and Luxian Kite Shield. John Locke See John Locke. Locke is one of the buddies you can acquire in the Luxian Empire. Locke, being a torture artist, is capable of lethally or non-lethally getting what you need to know. While also being a loud-based partner, Locke is less on the combat and more on the information warfare. Any stunned or weak enemy can be interrogated by Locke in order to extract the information you need. Unlike a self-preformed interrogation, Locke can extract information from an enemy while North is taking care of other business. The downside to Locke is his lack of damage and durability in actual combat. Locke starts with a Luxian Torture Whip. Phoenix Flame See Phoenix Flame. Phoenix is one of the buddies you can acquire in the Luxian Empire. Thirteen See Thirteen. Thirteen is one of the buddies you can acquire in the Luxian Empire. Thirteen is a gift given by Celest for North's good work. Thirteen is an abomination under the control of the Luxian Empire. When told that the abomination he is getting is made of thirteen different ponies, North refers to it as Thirteen. In combat, Thirteen is capable of moving in loud or stealthy manners. Thirteen's bloodlust makes it prone to lethally kill it's enemies. In loud, Thirteen will slaughter enemies quickly and mercilessly. Likewise, Thirteen can use shapeshifting to stealthily find it's target and murder them. Thirteen is incapable of using weapons. Celest Kukin See Celest Kukin. Noctis Buddies Scoot Kukin See Scoot Kukin. Scoot is the first buddy given to North when he joins the Noctis Empire. Scoot is the vampire who bit North in the beginning. She is a well-rounded character, capable of any approach or lethality. Being a vampire, she retains the same vampiric abilities that North has. She wields her own personal swords, named Azrael and Ipos. Crest Night See Crest Night. Crest is one of the buddies you can acquire in the Noctis Empire. Cloud & Flit Chase See Cloud Chase & Flit Chase. Cloud & Flit are one of the buddies you can acquire in the Noctis Empire. Seraph Heart See Seraph Heart. Seraph is one of the buddies you can acquire in the Noctis Empire. Seraph is a field medic for the Noctis Empire. She abhors lethal killing, and can only use non-lethal combat. Seraph's most useful environment is loud, but can also be useful in stealth. Seraph will attempt to heal North's wounds if he is getting low on health. In stealth, Seraph can inject an enemy with a knockout concoction, making them unconscious quickly. She starts a Medical Bonesaw and Anesthetic Syringe. Steam See Steam. Steam is one of the buddies you can acquire in the Noctis Empire. Steam is a prisoner found in the cells in the Noctis Castle. In order to obtain him as a buddy, you must visit him regularly and persuade him to join. He proves to be a useful ally in loud situations. Being the bulking brute he is, he can easily take down enemies lethally or non-lethally. Luna Kukin See Luna Kukin. Mafia Buddies Love Note See Love Note. Note is one of the buddies you can acquire in the mafia. Note is a good character for close-ranged combat. He specializes in CQC and also can wield a melee and ranged at the same time. The godfather is good at pummeling his enemies with either his Brass Knuckles or his trusty shotgun, Tolerance. Kicker Note See Kicker Note. Kicker is one of the buddies you can acquire in the mafia. Kicker is a deadly mafioso, and is always ready to get the job done. He is capable of any approach, as long as it is lethal. His specialty in knives allows him to be a silent killer. He is also capable of holding his own in a combat situation. Kicker wields his Lucky Knife, an Appleloosan Revolver, and a supply of Throwing Knives. Lilith Note See Lilith Note. Lilith is one of the buddies you can acquire in the mafia. Lyric Song See Lyric Song. Lyric is one of the buddies you can acquire in the mafia. Resistance Buddies Crimson Flame See Crimson Flame. Crimson is one of the buddies you can acquire in the resistance. Bolt See Bolt. Bolt is one of the buddies you can acquire in the resistance. Diamond Flame See Diamond Flame. Diamond is one of the buddies you can acquire in the resistance. Silver Flame See Silver Flame. Silver is one of the buddies you can acquire in the resistance. Razor Beaks Buddies Auger Ito See Auger Ito. Auger is one of the buddies you can hire from the Razor Beaks. Adette Grun See Adette Grun. Adette is one of the buddies you can hire from the Razor Beaks. Nevermore Buddies Raven Black See Raven Black. Raven is one of the buddies you can acquire in the Nevermore. Owl See Owl. Owl is one of the buddies you can acquire in the Nevermore. Roaming Buddies Brave See Brave. Brave is one of the buddies you can acquire in the open world. Ginger Bronze See Ginger Bronze. Ginger is one of the buddies you can acquire in the open world. Rune Blade See Rune Blade. Rune is one of the buddies you can acquire in the open world. Alpha See Alpha. Alpha is one of the buddies you can acquire in the open world. Ringer Copper See Ringer Copper. Ringer is one of the buddies you can acquire in the open world.